The present invention relates to novel prostaglandin I.sub.2 derivatives, processes for the preparation thereof, as well as their use as medicinal agents.
A recently issued publication in "Nature" [London] 263: 663 (1976) discloses that prostaglandin-I.sub.2 (PGI.sub.2) compounds inhibit the ADP-induced blood platelet aggregation. Furthermore, PGI.sub.2 has a blood-pressure-lowering effect due to its dilating action on the smooth musculature of arteries.
However, PGI.sub.2 does not possess the stability required for a medicinal agent. Thus, its half-life at physiological pH values and at room temperature is only a few minutes.
Corey et al [JACS 99:2006 (1977)] did succed in producing more stable PGI.sub.2 derivatives by saturating the 5,6-double bond in PGI.sub.2 ; however, the biological spectrum of the effectiveness of these derivatives became weaker.
Thus, there is still a need for stable PGI.sub.2 derivatives having a suitable effectiveness and selectivity.